


Wind (3)

by Jonzzfi



Series: 60 000 [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, The end of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonzzfi/pseuds/Jonzzfi
Summary: The end of season 1, from Allison's POV. (Inspired by Rhiannon cover by Savannah Outen)





	Wind (3)

It had been years since Allison had heard Vanya play. The last time had been when they were just kids, trapped inside the prison that they called home. She had certainly never heard Vanya play like _this_. Unapologetically, with abandon.

Gone was the Vanya she knew, timid and muted. On the stage before her stood a woman confident in her own abilities, and not afraid to show herself to the world. Pale blue, almost _glowing_, eyes flicked to gaze into her own.

Allison couldn’t help the smile that creeped onto her face in that moment. She was so incredibly proud of her sister. She truly was extraordinary.

Vanya’s lips twitched into a responding smile of her own.

Then everything went to shit.

\-----

In all the chaos, Vanya never stopped playing.

Her suit changed color and she shined as bright as a star. The music she created rang around them, creating wind out of nothing. And in the middle of it, Vanya stood alone, defiant.

God, she was so beautiful. Allison had thought she knew Vanya, but this.. This was a woman taken by the wind.

Allison couldn’t kill her. Not her beautiful, flawed sister who just wanted to be heard. She caught her in her arms, and she was so small. Her heart swelled, first with fear and then, when she confirmed Vanya was alive, with warmth.

As her siblings gathered around to try Five’s time travel idea to escape the apocalypse, her eyes slipped towards Vanya. She made a vow to herself. No matter what happened next, no matter what came.. She would protect her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend linked me to Rhiannon - Fleetwood Mac (Savannah Outen cover) a long time ago, and said "is this not allison/vanya at the end of season 1? And it was. So when the prompt word was wind, I knew what I was gonna do, lol. I can't write, but maybe by the end of this 60,000 fics thing, I'll be a master.


End file.
